


Drago Kisser Z

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Kiriya gets a small distraction while Masamune and Hiiro talk.





	Drago Kisser Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroppedAllTheseOreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/gifts).



> A short drabble fic for Cylon!

Kiriya was a naturally good bluffer. That or everyone around him was easily fooled. But he impressed himself with this Masamune set up. Suddenly being alive again was incredibly jarring, but he'd managed to put aside worrying thoughts like "holy shit I don't require air" and "how long have I been dead, do I have a home" extremely quickly in order to strike a deal with him. Though he was sure Masamune could handle his shock, if he knew anything about Kiriya or if Kiriya had hesitated to work with him more, it probably would have been a one-way ticket back to gamer purgatory for him.

Now he just had to work on being convincing about this whole evil shtick. Black jeans, black leather, a darker aloha shirt than usual, push his hair back; the perfect look for a tourist-cum-traitor. Keep his mouth shut so that he doesn't give too much away. Try and think of any reason to justify this to Emu ("Dead people don't need doctors"... maybe he could do better than that), none of the other riders would care about him and wouldn't need an explanation.

The hardest part of this act was trying to get around the fact his new boss's somewhat-grandson was spending an increasing amount of time with his unusually, or maybe usual for his species (Bugster? Dragon-human hybrid? Kiriya didn't know), long tongue down his throat. Graphite wasn't exactly the best at timing or anything like that. More than once he'd teleported outside Masamune's office, and been rather convincing in talking Kiriya into just kissing there.

This time was only slightly different. 

Masamune had been caught up talking to Hiiro. Something, something, dead girlfriend, something, something, sad Hiiro, something, something, be a good doctor or whatever words of encouragement she'd been repeating over and over. He'd been left waiting, able to see in if he wanted but he was mostly out of view. Which meant that when Graphite kindly teleported to him, carrying the last bite of a cake on a plate, he too was just out of Masamune's view. He looked around at the window as he popped that last bite in his mouth, throwing the plate off somewhere. A snarl turning into a smile as he watched Masamune run his mouth.

"They've been talking like that for a while, I think they forgot someone was out here waiting." Kiriya smiled sarcastically and Graphite moved back behind the wall of the square to avoid being seen. He swallowed the piece of cake in his mouth.  
"Brave has always been self-absorbed, you'll be here a few hours." Kiriya smiled properly at him, laughing through his nose slightly. It wouldn't be the first time.  
"I guess we can keep ourselves busy while I wait." He crossed over to Graphite's side of the square, taking his hand gently. Graphite's back was against the wall towards the office, so they shouldn't be too badly at risk of being in view. Graphite tightened the grip on Kiriya's hand, leaning down to press their foreheads together, letting Kiriya take the initiative to lean in.

His other hand went to Graphite's cheek, holding him in place as he kissed him, slowly parting lips, tongue flicking over Graphite's sharp teeth, tempting Graphite's own into his mouth. The lizard-human hybrid tongue still felt a bit weird in comparison to a regular human one, but he definitely didn't dislike it. Though, if he kept this up, he'd have no hope of being interested in a regular human tongue again. Graphite wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in closer. Kiriya tried to push himself closer along with the movement, but the fangs were making it very uncomfortable.

They broke for breath for a minute, spit covering their lips, most of it from Kiriya. Graphite wiped it off on Kiriya's neck, nipping it as a thank you for being his napkin. And then he kept nipping, making it hard for Kiriya to hold back from laughing, and completely distracting him, meaning that he didn't quite catch the sound of the door to Masamune's office opening. He did hear it close, and the sound of Hiiro walking away. Kiriya felt a momentary panic wondering if Hiiro saw, but there was no way he'd of walked away so calmly if he did. Wasn't like Hiiro typically paid attention to what he was doing anyway. 

Hiiro's distraction had caused Graphite to back up a little, but once he was out the door and they could hear his footsteps starting to disappear down the hall, he moved back in, trying to go back to Kiriya's lips.

Only to be stopped when the door to Masamune's office opened again.

"Lazer Turbo." Masamune called out the door, looking towards the box. Kiriya cursed under his breath, wondering if Masamune could see Graphite from that angle. There was no way to confirm if he did, as long as he was in control of the situation he would be calm. He wouldn't give something like that away till he saw what Kiriya did.

"Sorry." Kiriya mouthed silently as he grabbed Graphite by the collar, dragging him out towards Masamune. He pushed him slightly out, placing him between them both and glaring at him. Graphite bared his teeth at them before disappearing in a mess of pixels before anything could be said.  
"He let himself in." Kiriya said, doing his best to avoid showing any weakness Masamune could press him on. Masamune smiled, gesturing him into his office.

Masamune sat down at his desk, playing with one of the pens, smiling to himself. Neither of them said anything, Kiriya keeping up his strategy of silence through this. Masamune looked him up and down before getting the gashat case.

He explained what the plan was, how he was to do his part, all the usual stuff. He wouldn't argue for now, he still didn't have any real plans for this situation. Masamune took a gashat out of the case, playing with it.

"One last thing, Lazer Turbo," Masamune smiled to himself, holding the gashat in one hand. "Would you like a tissue?"  
Kiriya didn't respond, just looking at him as a pack of tissues was held out to him.  
"You seem to have a drooling problem as of late. It's a bad look for the company." Kiriya held back on showing any shock at being called out, trying to calmly take the packet.  
"Thanks." He tried to sound as confident as he could. They stayed in silence; he didn't want to wipe his face, strangely feeling as though it would be a bad idea. Masamune sat back in his chair, smiling.  
"You can go." Kiriya started to make his way to the door but stopped when Masamune called after him.  
"Actually, while you're over there, do me a favour." Though his back was turned to him, he could sense the smile on Masamune's face. "What's the view of the waiting area like from there?"


End file.
